Mirokus Past
by Hlibichume
Summary: How did Miroku become so obsessed with women? This story tells you how, and even before he was... its so damn hilarious!
1. Meet Yamcha

Hey everyone! This is my brother's fanfic! Its so damn hilarious! If your an Inu Yasha fan or DBZ fan dont be mad he just thought that this would be really funny he has nothing against them or anything just please read and review!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----------------  
  
Miroku was on planet Namek flirting with other guys until he came upon this one guy named Yahmcha, (and I mean came upon). Miroku was practicully on top of Yamcha when Yamcha started flipping out.  
  
  
  
Yamcha - "What the hell are you doin you fag?..Get away from me!!"  
  
Miroku - "But im lonely and I need.. I need a guy like you!" *winks*  
  
Yamcha - "Fuck that, You aren't staying with me!"  
  
Miroku - "Wait....."  
  
Yamcha - "Aha! I think I can find someone for you to live with, REALLY, but... its not a guy"  
  
Miroku - "But...But...But!"  
  
Yamcha - "ENOUGH WITH THE BUTTS, OR ILL HAVE TO KICK YOU IN THE BUTT!"  
  
Miroku - "ok ok...well who is this person?"  
  
Yamcha - "Just wait here, let me get my girlfriend, Bulma, I'll be back in.. a bit..."  
  
(Two hours later) 


	2. Bulma comes in

Haha! Chapter two! I hope you like it! This fan fic is kinda weird ne? Its so funny though! Well here is chapter two Enjoy! ^^  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
----------------  
  
Yamcha - "Ohh Bulma your so funny, oh ya, I forgot about this gay guy I was suppose to pick up but I suppose I can just let him stay there hahaha!"  
  
Bulma - "Hey thats not very nice, well we are gonna pick him up, no matter what you say!"  
  
Yamcha - *shivers* But, but Bulma.... he scares me!"  
  
Bulma - "Oh shut up Yamcha, you are the biggest wimp I have ever seen!"  
  
They jump in car and Bulma drives to the last place Miroku was.  
  
Bulma - *Looks around* Well we're here, so where is the guy you said was gay?"  
  
Yamcha - *Points to Miroku with fear* That DUDE, right there!"  
  
Miroku - "Hi, remember me *giggles* Yamcha, I still love you!"  
  
Yamcha - "I... I'll be in the car ... *runs fast to the car*  
  
Bulma - "So what your name?"  
  
Miroku - "My name is Miroku..."  
  
Bulma - "Oh really, well come with us! *goes to car*  
  
Miroku - "May I sit by Yamcha?"  
  
Bulma - "No, you will sit by me." 


	3. The Wish!

Hey its Chapter three now! yeah It kinda has a stupid cliff hanger but I needed to make more chapters so I just ended it somewhere. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
----------------  
  
Bulma - "Guess what, we captured all the Dragon Balls!"  
  
Yamcha - "And im gonna wish that pretty girls like Bulma, don't get me nervous when I get into fights and shit like that..."  
  
Bulma - "No your not Yamcha, I'm making my wish, but I dont know what to wish for yet!"  
  
Yamcha - "Well I think its time to summon the Dragon!"  
  
Bulma summons the Dragon and says the password and yata yata yata...  
  
Shenron - "I am the almighty Shenron, who woke me from my slumber?"  
  
Bulma - "I did"  
  
Yamcha - "No, I did"  
  
Bulma - "No, I did"  
  
Yamcha - "I did!"  
  
Bulma - "No, I DID!" 


	4. The Miroku we know today

Yay! Last chapter... there are only four chapters oh well .... this fan fic is a mixture of different anime ne' ? And yet another gay cliff hanger!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
----------------  
  
Yamcha - "Well, how about we play a game of Jenkin to see who gets the wish..." (Ha! I think he got "Jenkin" from Yu Yu Hakusho ^^)  
  
They play Jenkin (kinda like on YYH) Bulma wins and Yamcha looks mad.  
  
Bulma - "Yay!, world champion, read um and weap Yamcha!"   
  
Yamcha - "Stop bragging and make your stupid wish already"  
  
Bulma - "Ok now uhh.... I wish that Miroku wasn't gay anymore, and that was totally obsessed with women and that he lived somewhere else!"  
  
Shenron - "YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!"  
  
After Shenron granted Bulma's wish, Miroku became a wise-man but, became totally obsessed with  
  
women. He ended up porting to the Feudal Era where he met the half demon named Inu Yasha, who  
  
always calls him a perverted monk.   
  
He became cursed by a demon Naraku which caused him to have a whole in his hand called Wind Tunnel and would use it for defense.  
  
Miroku would go around asking girls if they would bear his child before the Wind Tunnel swallows him whole!   
  
And everyone lived happily ever after.... (except for Kagome and Sango hehe) 


End file.
